highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Other Characters/Devils
Minor characters in High School DxD. :See also: Gremory Clan Servants 72 Pillars Naud Gamigin Naud Gamigin (ナウド・ガミジン Naudo Gamijin) is a member of the House of Gamigin from the 72 Pillars. An announcer of the Underworld media, he was one of the announcers during the Rating Game between Sairaorg and Rias. Lilitifa Vepar Lilitifa Vepar (リリティファ・ウェパル Riritifa Weparu) is a member of the extinct household of Vepar. She has the look of a typical mermaid (human top, fish bottom) with rare green hair. She currently lives in a lake inside the Gremory territory. She is a model for a clothing brand for the Gremory's and is a celebrity around the territory of the Gremory clan because of it. Gragg Forneus Gragg Forneus (グラッグ・フォルネウス Guraggu Foruneusu) is a pure-blooded High-Class Devil of the House of Forneus. His facial features resembles that of an anglerfish. He actively pursued Lilitifa to recruit her as a member of his peerage. Eneely Vassago Eneely Vassago (エニーレィ・ヴァサーゴ Enīryi Vasāgo) is the elective head and next heiress of the House of Vassago. The House of Vassago originally had good ties with House of Astaroth until their downfall. Due to that, she has a grudge against Rias Gremory and her group. Iolava Amon Iolava Amon (イオラヴァ・アモン Iorava Amon) is the second son of the House of Amon, and the fiancé of Eneely Vassago. He looks down on Low-Class Devils, but is also perverted. He created a Cerberus which can use a long-range Dress Break after witnessing the beauty of Issei's Dress Break. Cleria Belial Cleria Belial (クレーリア・ベリアル Kurēria Beriaru) was the cousin of the former head of the House of Belial, Diehauser Belial. She was the High-Class Devil who ruled Kuoh Town before Rias Gremory. During that time, she was in a romantic relationship with Masaomi Yaegaki, an exorcist from the Protestant Church. However, since their relationship was forbidden, both she and Masaomi were killed to protect the status quo of both Heaven and the Underworld. This turns out to be a cover story made by the Old Devils because Cleria learned about the King Piece and how they were using it to control the Rating Games. Cleria made a brief appearance in Volume 18, embracing Masaomi while in Heaven before his official death. Lord Bael Lord Bael (バエル卿 Baeru kyō) is the current head of the House of Bael and the father of Sairaorg and Magdaran, the husband of Misla and a unnamed second wife, and the younger half-brother of Venelana. According to Magdaran, Lord Bael is extremely prideful even for a Bael and never showed any sort of fatherly love towards his sons, as he was greatly angered with his elder son Sairaorg for not born with the clan's Power of Destruction. This caused Sairaorg to be scorned and shunned and the same discrimination was directed to his wife, Misla, just the same for being the one who birthed a "Failure" in his eyes. He married his second wife and had his second son Magdaran, who was born with the clan's trademark, but wasn't as talented as Sirzechs and Rias and was very displeased when he was defeated by Sairaorg for the title as the next head. Additionally, he did not think highly of Magdaran's passion for plants and his remarkable achievements in botanical research while many Devils commended Magdaran for being able to revive extinct plants and cultivating rare fruits. Lord Bael considered Madgaran's achievements in plant research as a shameful action and sternly warned him instead of praising him. Lord Bael is also a very jealous man as according to Zekram, aside from Sairaorg, he also has a strong hatred towards Issei as he is the strongest among the young Devils and the rising star as Oppai Dragon in the Underworld, garnering popularity and fame despite him being a reincarnated Devil. Other Devils Zatouji Vlcsnap-2012-05-15-18h29m42s66.png|Zatouji in the anime Vlcsnap-2012-05-15-18h31m01s104.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h54m47s193.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h54m32s29.png Untitled4 - Copy.png|Zatouji as seen in the manga. Voiced by: Hisao Egawa (Japanese), Justin Cook (English) Zatouji (ザトゥージ Zatōji) is a young Devil-in-training from Madara Town who specializes in familiars. He strives to become a Familiar Master. He acts as a guide to novice Devils who have yet to obtain a familiar. He suggests capturing several of the same type to breed them in order to gain more powerful familiars. In the anime he is depicted as a middle-aged man. In the English dub of the anime, he speaks only in rhyme. Lirenkus Lirenkus (リレンクス Rirenkusu) is a young boy who is a fan Issei's Oppai-Dragon Show. Since birth, Lirenkus was unable to use demonic-power and has been neglected by others because of that, his parent however have been supporting and wishing for their son to get stronger. He first appeared in Volume 10, where he was accompanied by his mother for the Oppai-Dragon signing but was upset as he arrived too late to get an autograph. Issei who was watching the boy came over to cheer him by signing on his cap and told him not to cry and to stand strong no matter how many times he falls. Lirenkus reappeared in Volume 17, during the open day for Auros Academy, a school he was interested in enrolling. Just when the school was under attack by the Khaos Brigade, Lirenkus shows to his parents that he could now use fire magic, even if it's just a little. His parents are shown to be proud of him. He also meets Issei again who, much to his mother's surprise, still remembers her son. Vali Lucifer's Father Vali's Devil father who was the grandson of the original Lucifer and Rizevim's son. Like Shalba Beelzebub, Katerea Leviathan, and Creuserey Asmodeus, Vali's father had fanatically arrogant pride in his heritage as the Satan Lucifer's descendant. When he learnt that Vali was born with a Longinus from his Human heritage, he developed a strong inferiority complex towards Vali as his son's ownership of a Longinus combined with the power of the Satan Lucifer he had inherited, would completely surpass his own power. This inferiority complex escalated into extreme terror, resulting in Vali's father turning to Rizevim for advice out of desperation, who casually said to bully Vali if he is that terrified of his son. Thus Vali's father began to constantly and viciously abuse Vali without any remorse or hint of guilt. He felt his dignity would be ruined by his own son and as a result, he would be utterly mocked for this. Gradually cruel abuse at one point was directed onto Vali's mother simply for showing Vali simple kindness, such as bandaging his wounds. Due to the immense pain Vali suffered in his childhood, Vali held a strong hatred towards his father (and grandfather who was the one responsible for the abuse in the first place), to the point that Vali fully intended to commit patricide even if Rizevim did not kill his own son and when he learnt of his father's demise, Vali felt great joy instead of sorrow. Lucifer Lucifer (ルシファー Rushifā) is one of the four original Satans, master of the Lucifuge Clan, Lilith's husband and Rizevim's father, who is also known as the Morning Star. According to Mephisto, Lucifer like his fellow Satans had a extremely domineering personality. He also had immense arrogance as according to Azazel, Lucifer and the other original Satans tyrannically desired to become the Kings of the World by destroying the World to create their own definition of a new world of devils and to realize their selfish shared ambition of world domination. Lucifer, because of his ideology, had so much pride in his actions and this trait would be passed down to his son and descendants. Lucifer and his fellow Satans, the original Beelzebub, Asmodeus and Leviathan, led the devils to fight in the Great War against the Angels led by the God of the Bible and the Fallen Angels led by Azazel, thus resulting in the deaths of billions of devils with more than half of the Devil Noble Clans of the 72 Pillars left extinct. A majority of the countless armies of devils that served under the 72 High Class Devil Families also died in the process. Even after Lucifer's death in the Great War alongside his fellow Satans, his ideology still continues to cause a tremendous negative impact on the Devils as the Old Satan Faction, an organization of fanatic Devils who absolutely support his world domination ambitions, and who continued to cause danger and chaos to the Underworld. Lilith (Rizevim's Mother) Lilith (リリス Ririsu) is the wife of Lucifer, the mother of Rizevim, the great grandmother of Vali Lucifer, and the ex-wife of Adam, she is known as the Mother of all Devils. She participated in the Great War against God and the Fallen Angels alongside the Original Satans. She went missing after the war and was not heard since then. Rizevim honored his mother by naming the spawn of Ophis after her. It's revealed that Lilith is still alive and being held at the Greek Realm of the Dead by Hades. Alivian Alivian (アリヴィアン Arivu~ian) is a reincarnated Devil serving as queen and a butler for Seekvaira Agares. He is formerly a Eastern European Dragon from the Dragon clan called "Zmei" and was forbidden into turning into his Dragon form by Seekvaira. He is also the one that gave the most trouble to Sona Sitri during the Rating Game between Sona and Seekvaira. Sectaas Barbatos Sectaas Barbatos (セクタスバルバトスSekutasu barubatosu) is the queen of Magdaran Bael's peerage, he first appeared in Volume 21 supporting his master when Bedeze Abaddon assaulted the Bael territory. He is participating in the Azazel Cup under Team Imperial Purpure as Sairaorg's Rook. Bafeel Furcas Bafeel Furcas is one of the knights of Seekvaira Agares and the younger sister of Beruka Furcas. She has a appearance of woman in her early twenties and has long straight sorrel hair. Shemhazai's wife The Devil wife of the Fallen Angel Shemhazai who she married some time before serious and became with-child. She was first mentioned at the end of Volume 4 in a conversation between Azazel and her husband. Not much is know about her except that she's noted to being a good women for staying with Shemhazai at the risk of her assassination due to a few of Azazel's subordinates being against the peace treaty. Azazel also mentioned that their child will be the bridge between Devil's and Fallen Angels. Anime-only Gentleman Alchemist Voiced by: Itaru Yamamoto The Gentleman Alchemist (錬金術師の紳士 Renkinjutsu-shi no Shinshi) is an unnamed Stray Devil who appears in the OVA episode "I'm Harvesting Breasts!" He was captured by the Occult Research Club and interrogated by Grayfia, who revealed to the Occult Research Club that he created the Breast Chimera so that every flat-chested girl in the world would have large breasts. Gentleman Alchemist up-close.jpg Alchemist Devils captured.jpg 5d3fc159.png Breast Chimera face shot.png 8ae9459b.png 1347185034037.jpg Highschool-DxD-13-ova-14.jpg 0dxd135.jpg Chimera breast plant.jpg Breast Chimera The Breast Chimera is a creation of the Gentleman Alchemist that appears in the OVA episode "I'm Harvesting Breasts!" It is a plant with Dragon-like features, and has the ability to produce breast-like fruits by feeding off of the spiritual energy from women's breasts, specifically the much bigger ones like Rias' and Akeno's. According to Grayfia, the Gentleman Alchemist created the Breast Chimera so that every flat-chested girl in the world would have large breasts by eating its fruit. It was defeated by Rias' boosted Power of Destruction. Spider Stray Devil An unnamed female Stray Devil that appeared in the first episode of season 2. She initially had the appearance of a normal human with shoulder length blonde hair and red eyes, however she's able to shift into a creature with a spider-like body (albeit with six limbs), she has sharp teeth within her now big mouth, large eyes, pointy ears, a huge horn form her forehead and 6 spider legs sticking out vertically from the sides around her head. She comes across as vicious and feral minded, attacking any one on sight. In this form, she is capable of wall crawling and thwiping webbing from her opisthosoma as well as acid that while gives a light burn the skin upon contact, it mostly burns away inorganic matter like clothes. She was hiding out in an abandoned warehouse until the Occult Research Club came to eliminate her. She was ultimately killed by Rias' Power of Destruction. Category:Characters Category:Devil